


Hasta un tonto lo sabe

by eustasstic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin Is Oblivious, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Yang Jeongin | I.N Is A Good Friend, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: A veces, por más que desees algo, sientes que no lo alcanzas. Aunque todo el mundo diga que si lo intentas, lo conseguirás. Aunque te esfuerces, llega un momento en el que salta a la vista el resultado innegable que obtendrás. Incluso en diferentes universos, sientes que la respuesta será la misma. Y por más que lo sepas, simplemente no puedes desistir... Hasta que la verdad sea tan dura y cruel que te golpee directamente.'Ella no me ama. A ella le gusta él. Mi amigo. ¿Por qué yo no? Duele. Duele verlos juntos. Pero tengo...tengo que intentarlo''Él no me ve, sólo tiene ojos para ella. Ella, quien ama a otro. Y yo, ¿dónde quedo? Como el amigo que está ahí, prestando su hombro y animándolo. ¿Acaso nunca lo sabrá? ¿Puedo hacer algo más? ¿Arriesgarme y...?'Aunque duela...tengo que...intentarlo.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Female Character(s), Minor Lee Felix / Seo Changbin





	1. El día en que todo cambió

La brisa matutina golpeaba suavemente a todo aquel que estuviese caminando. Si bien no era leve, tampoco tenía una fuerza lastimera, por lo que era una sensación agradable y que podría poner a dormir a quienes aun estando fuera dormitaran por las calles. Los jóvenes estudiantes se congregaban camino al edificio escolar, alejándose de la variedad de tonalidades de vestimentas para unirse al mar de uniformes añiles a cuadros. Poco a poco, los rayos de sol llegaban con más brillantez, empujando la refrescante brisa conforme daba la hora de entrada.

Jueves.

Las grandes puertas de la entrada recibían a los jóvenes, quienes; uno a uno, como hormiguitas, conocían el camino que debían tomar para situarse a tiempo en sus respectivas aulas. Alguno que otro se desviaba para saludar a sus amigos, o dar una pequeña parada a los bebederos. Tal y como Hyunjin y su grupito de siete amigos hacían.

\- Entonces, como siempre, nos vemos en el arcade, ¿eh?

Preguntó el mayor de todos, Chan, colgando su mochila y retomando su trayecto. No quería llegar tarde otra vez a su primera clase. Los jueves iniciaba con química y el profesor Shim llegaba más que puntual, un minuto antes de que la campana sonara. Todos asintieron y le despidieron con un choque de puños.

\- Y tú, Changbin, ¿no tienes que llegar temprano a clase también? –cuestionó cierto pecoso, recibiendo un zape de Seungmin.

\- Ay Felix, que no. No estoy en el mismo salón que Chan –el mencionado respondió, rodando los ojos pero con una risita que mostraba que no estaba claramente enojado.

Todos rieron, y el chico que le dio el zape agregó:

\- Serán finales de año y tú aún no te acostumbrarás.

\- ¿Qué? Es que por alguna razón Chan y Changbin siempre han estado en los mismos salones, no es fácil adecuarse a eso después de años.

Tan pronto sonó la campana, Seungmin, Felix, Jisung y Jeongin saltaron y se deslizaron de sus asientos en una de las barandillas, mientras los que estaban de pie; Hyunjin, Minho y Changbin les ganaban el paso hacia las aulas. El segundo mayor se adelantó antes de que un tumulto de estudiantes se agrupara en las escaleras, con lo que Hyunjin y Minho se detuvieron para no apretujarse con los demás. Se lanzaron unas miradas cómplices y prefirieron caminar a su paso mientras eran rebasados por Seungmin, Felix y Jisung. Cuando se percataron, Hyunjin le llamó la atención al menor de todos.

\- Hey, Jeonginnie~ -colocó una mano en su hombro, deteniendo levemente su andar hacia el tercer piso.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No quieres ver la vista? –Minho continuó, pero enseguida cortó su mirada sobre el menor y dirigió sus pasos hacia la barandilla.

Aunque fuera el segundo piso, tenían una vista agradable del techo de las casas de los alrededores, en especial porque la escuela estaba en la cima de una colina y los rayos de sol podían apreciarse a través de los árboles. Ya no se sentía el fresco de hace rato, pero aún se podía tolerar el calorcito causado por sus chaquetas.

\- Hay que tomarse las cosas con calma, no siempre podemos observar cómo se alza el sol –Hyunjin estaba absorto mirando hacia el frente.

Los dos, mirando hacia el frente. Sonriendo, compartiendo uno de sus momentos con Jeongin. El menor apreció el detalle. Hacía meses que se había integrado en su sub-grupito. Hyunjin y Minho siempre fueron los mejores amigos, incluso antes de establecer amistad con los demás. Y Jeongin, Jeongin siempre estuvo con todos los demás. Al ser el menor, aunque estaban en el mismo grado que más de la mitad de sus amigos, tenía ese magnetismo que simplemente cabía a la perfección con cualquiera de ellos. Estar con sus hyungs era agradable, y hasta ahora no se había sentido tan cercano a algunos en específico. Bueno, quizá Jisung, y a veces recorría a los dos mayores cuando quería un consejo, pero por alguna razón pensaba que no era suficiente para ser un amigo más cercano. Quizá sólo era su cabeza, momentos de angustia a problemas inexistentes.

Estaba en medio de ambos. A su izquierda, Minho, y a su derecha, Hyunjin. Podía apreciar el lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Siempre le pareció bonito, le hacía ver... Se avergonzaba de pensarlo, pero le hacía ver sexy. Aunque los chicos le decían qué él también tenía una característica resaltable que añadir a sus atributos, pero no creía que sus hoyuelos fueran sexys como los lunares. Sin embargo, las chicas mayores solían detenerse a picarle dichas depresiones de sus mejillas con cierta ternura.

Tras uno o dos minutos más, Minho decidió que era suficiente y que hicieran una carrera al aula. Hyunjin captó la idea enseguida y los dos se pusieron en marcha, como si compartieran la misma neurona. Jeongin parpadeó y emprendió la carrera con segundos de desventaja.

Nunca esperarían que aquel día, en ese preciso momento, su vida cambiara. No era algo completamente malo, pero sí tendría un significado, una huella en ellos.

Nunca se hubieran imaginado que la figura femenina, de pelo negro y largo, con su mochila descansando a sus pies, frente a todos los compañeros, empezando a inclinarse traería una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

\- Hwang, Lee, Yang –la voz del profesor de matemáticas era firme y acusatoria. - ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Vayan a sus asientos ahora mismo –ordenó con voz de mando.

Los tres chicos bajaron sus cabezas, inclinándose varias veces conforme caminaban a sus asientos. Algunos chicos comenzaron a murmurar entre risas, pero bastó una mirada del profesor sobre todos los demás para acallarlos. El respetable profesor miró entonces a la nueva estudiante, haciendo un gesto para que continuara lo que los tres chicos interrumpieron.

\- Adelante, puede presentarse.

La chica aclaró su garganta, un poco nerviosa.

\- B-Buenos días, compañeros. Mi nombre es Ahn Iseul, es un gusto conocerlos –la muchacha se inclinó por un par de segundos y todos la recibieron con 'Hola, mucho gusto'.

Hyunjin y Minho le miraban embelasados, apenas y se acordaron de dejar sus mochilas en el suelo de estar observando a la chica nueva. Mientras Jeongin, quien se sentaba detrás de Hyunjin, volteó la mirada hacia este y después notó su raro comportamiento. Regresó la vista a la chica, y después miró a Minho con la misma boba expresión. El menor alzó una ceja.

\- Como les decía, la señorita Ahn fue transferida así que por favor sean amables con ella y si necesita alguna orientación sean atentos y ayúdenla –después se giró hacia Iseul. – Igualmente, si tienes dudas puedes acercarte a los otros profesores, para que vayas al ritmo de los demás estudiantes –dijo con una amable sonrisa, a lo que la chica asintió con respeto añadiendo un 'Gracias, profesor'. –Ahora, puedes tomar asiento.

Por alguna razón, esas últimas palabras hicieron click en las cabezas de Minho y Hyunjin, pues ellos enseguida estaban escaneando toda el aula para detectar dónde había asientos vacíos. ¿Qué están haciendo? Se preguntó Jeongin.

Al final, Iseul eligió el asiento libre que estaba en la penúltima fila, cuarto lugar, justo detrás de Kang Haejun, una chica sonriente que al parecer le había hecho señas para que se sentara allí. La decepción de Minho en su rostro fue visible para Jeongin, quien después observó a Hyunjin, notando cómo este le dedicaba unos segundos más de su atención a la chica.

Jeongin sospechaba que a ambos les había gustado Ahn Iseul.

Al terminar la clase siempre eran los últimos en salir pues como solían decirle al chico de hoyuelos, querían tomarse las cosas con calma. Grande fue la sorpresa en el rostro de Jeongin al ver cómo los dos jóvenes se revolvían en sus asientos, jugando con sus cabellos o la correa de las mochilas, como si estuviesen ganando tiempo. Apenas vieron a Iseul levantarse y caminar junto con Haejun hacia la puerta, se levantaron como flechas y caminaron detrás también. Jeongin se esperaba que ambos intentaran hablarle pero extrañamente no lo hicieron.

Vieron cómo el pelo largo de la joven se balanceaba al caminar, cómo el roce de las faldas de las chicas desaparecía a la derecha al entrar a otro salón. Ambos parpadearon. Jeongin observó cómo abrían sus bocas ligeramente, después las cerraban, y, al final, ensanchaban una tonta sonrisa y decían:

\- Ella me gusta.

La sospecha de Jeongin tardó una hora en confirmarse.


	2. Una parte del panorama

La temperatura alcanzaba los 24°C al inicio de la mañana. El sol se asomaba resplandeciente en el horizonte y se podía divisar a los alumnos caminar hacia la entrada con semblantes más despiertos que en las primeras semanas de clase, cuando aún se adecuaban al regreso a la escuela.

Eran mediados de junio y las cosas se tornaban interesantes en el instituto.

El mes anterior habían comenzado los preparativos para el festival de verano. Los diferentes clubes se habían puesto a trabajar a partir de entonces para poder mostrar un excelente desempeño en las diversas actividades que habían planeado para dicho evento.

Y por supuesto, el club audiovisual; cuyos miembros eran en su mayoría el grupo de amigos de Jeongin, estaba más que preparado para el festival. Los chicos habían decidido grabar un drama de amor de verano. Para ser precisos, Minho y Hyunjin fueron los que dieron la idea. El resto de los chicos habían dejado caer sus hombros en una actitud de aburrición y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

“Será genial. Podremos mostrar nuestros dotes de actuación” Jeongin, que había percibido el mudo rechazo colectivo, decidió aportar un comentario positivo a favor del par.

Chan asintió varias veces, logrando sentir una chispa de emoción respecto al proyecto que sus dos amigos habían planteado. “Sí. Puede funcionar. Podemos hacer un gran video, somos muy buenos en eso. Haremos un excelente videoclip” alentó.

“Creo que sería una buena idea” comentó ahora Iseul, sonriendo un poco mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja. A su lado se encontraba Haejun, quien la tomó del brazo.

“Iseul, tú dijiste que habías tomado un par de cursos de actuación, ¿verdad?” le preguntó su amiga en voz baja mientras los demás chicos aceptaban en voz alta el proyecto. Iseul asintió, algo tímida. Era algo que tanto Haejun como Minho y Hyunjin ya conocían, por lo que cuando más tarde distribuyeron los roles de cada uno; el resto de los chicos se sorprendió.

Como ya lo había previsto, Chan se haría cargo de editar el video. A su vez, Changbing y Jisung se enfocarían en la iluminación. Felix se responsabilizaría de hacer de director para supervisar las escenas, y Seungmin y Haejun apoyarían con la escenografía, vestuario y maquillaje; además de apoyar en cámara cuando se necesitara. Debido a que no eran demasiados en el club, Hyunjin y Jeongin harían de camarógrafos en algunas ocasiones. Jeongin se encargaría principalmente del libreto, con ayuda de Felix; y Hyunjin, Minho e Iseul serían los actores. Al principio no habían tomado en cuenta a Jeongin dentro del cast, pero después decidieron que aparecería en algunas escenas también.

Minho parecía estar tranquilo y _cool_ al respecto, pero tan pronto como los demás se estaban yendo del salón; se dirigió a Hyunjin. “Amigo, estoy muy nervioso. No he actuado más que en esa obra de teatro de última año de la escuela elemental” le dijo en un tono algo intranquilo. Hyunjin de inmediato carcajeó por lo bajo.

“Oye, no pasa nada. Y a lo que recuerdo, hiciste muy bien actuando del rey” respondió de manera reconfortante y palmeando su espalda. “Yo en cambio no supe cómo manejar la espada y se me cayó como tres veces en el escenario” recordó su pésimo trabajo como el príncipe Felipe, negando con la cabeza mientras el otro comenzaba a reír junto con él.

El par de amigos fue el último en dejar el salón, mientras recordaban esa obra de teatro de hacía años. Sin saber que pronto comenzarían ciertos roces entre ambos. Silencioso, pero sería evidente para los dos.

***

Conforme los días pasaban, los ensayos iban mejorando. Seungmin y Haejun habían optado por utilizar los mismos uniformes escolares y sólo se enfocaban en el maquillaje y peinados. Los actores repasaban sus líneas cada que tenían tiempo libre, y Chan había conseguido dos pares de guantes especiales para que Changbin y Jisung manipularan bien las lámparas sin lastimar sus manos.

Era la hora del descanso, y los alumnos iban desocupando el aula para dirigirse a la cafetería o a los jardines donde podrían consumir sus alimentos. Hyunjin se había volteado hacia atrás de su asiento, donde estaba Iseul. Iba a preguntarle si repasaban un poco, pero se percató que la chica estaba tomando una siesta sobre sus brazos entrelazados en su mesa. Entonces recordó que Iseul le había comentado qué solía repasar por las noches, quizá no dormía bien debido a eso.

La resplandeciente luz del sol atravesaba las ramas del gran árbol al lado del salón, por lo que no arremetía de lleno contra la cara de la chica; pero aun así Hyunjin se preocupó por utilizar su libro como sombrilla o protector de Iseul. Él sonrió, sintiéndose cómodo y feliz por esos breves momentos de tranquilidad. No le importaba si su brazo cansaba, él estaba a gusto así.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Minho llegó. Había estado poniéndose de acuerdo con un profesor para pedir prestado un salón cuando grabaran unas escenas. Ahora se acercaba hacia ellos, y Hyunjin se relamió los labios un poco nervioso.

“Se quedó dormida, no quise despertarla aún” explicó con suavidad.

Minho se inclinó, mirando a la chica y sonriendo. “Es una lástima, pero tenemos que despertarla. Iseul debe comer su almuerzo, de seguro tiene hambre” comentó él, alargando su mano hacia los cabellos negros y hermosos de Iseul.

Ella se despertó con tales caricias, y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue el rostro de Minho. Sonrió, algo abochornada mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. Después ambos volvieron a sonreír y a reír por lo bajo en un suave tono. Sólo después de eso ella notó la presencia de Hyunjin, ahora sonriéndole amablemente como si nada.

El brazo de Hyunjin seguía sosteniendo el libro.

“Siento haberte despertado, Iseul-ah. ¿No vas a comer con nosotros?”

Ella asintió, desperezándose y levantándose de su asiento mientras Minho comenzaba a dirigir sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Hyunjin dejó caer su brazo, guardó el libro y los siguió con lánguidos pasos hacia la cafetería.

***

En otra ocasión, Chan había hecho un teaser y los cuatro actores iban a verlo juntos luego de su ensayo. Minho y Jeongin habían ido por sus mochilas, mientras Hyunjin e Iseul los esperaban.

Hyunjin quiso mostrarle a Iseul un video de una canción que recientemente le había gustado mucho, pretexto para lograr compartir un momento a solas con ella. La chica asintió y compartieron los auriculares mientras escuchaban y veían el video de la pantalla. Sólo que él dejó de mirar su teléfono para observar la sonrisa de la chica.

Fue un breve momento, que sin embargo, disfrutó mucho.

Tan pronto como Minho y Jeongin aparecieron, la atención de la chica dejó de centrarse en él, de nuevo.

***

A estas alturas, la verdad saltaba a la vista para Hyunjiin.

Tras grabar la escena en la que los cuatro corrían, Hyunjin se dio cuenta. Los ojos de Iseul sólo brillaban cuando veían los de Minho, y su sonrisa era más radiante cuando se la dirigía a él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué Minho y no él?

Resultaba irónico cómo los papeles que interpretaban se habían vuelto realidad ahora. Él, enamorado de la misma chica que su mejor amigo. Y Minho, quien tenía sentimientos correspondidos por ella. No le gustaba en absoluto.

Trató de aferrarse a su esperanza. Sabía que aún no lo hablaban, aún no salían. Sin embargo; sabía también que Minho no dejaría pasar más tiempo antes de preguntarle a ella. Por lo que quiso tomar acción también.

En uno de los ensayos, hicieron un break. Hyunjin acababa de salir del baño, se había lavado la cara y le parecía buena idea comprar unos refrigerios para él y para ella. Podría dárselo con una sonrisa, y después tratar de invitarla al cine con el pretexto de distraerse un poco del estrés de la escuela. Sí, eso sonaba bien.

Pero no contaba con que Minho tendría la misma idea. Ambos chocaron mirada frente a la máquina expendedora.

Minho sonrió, levemente inclinando la cabeza mientras le decía que tomara el primer turno para usar la máquina. Hyunjin negó con la cabeza, cediéndole el turno.

“¿Estás seguro?”

Hyunjin tragó grueso, fingió una sonrisa, y asintió.

“Seguro. Adelante”

Regresó al ensayo con dos leches chocolatadas. Minho había comprado dos leches de fresa. No recordaba cuál era el favorito de Iseul, pero siempre veía que tomaba el de chocolate. Algo en su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, que era estúpido. Pero otra parte de su interior también le gritaba que debía intentarlo.

Todo o nada. Ya lo vería.

Tenía que arriesgarlo.

“Oh, de fresa. Gracias, Minho-ah”

La sonrisa delicada de Iseul saludó a la sonrisa suave de Minho. De nuevo, el brazo de Hyunjin quedó extendido en el aire. Esta vez había sido evidente. Esta vez, Iseul había sido clara. Ella había elegido. Había sonreído con algo de pena hacia él. Pero antes de que las cosas se tornaran más vergonzosas, el bote de leche chocolatada fue arrebatado de su mano.

Jeongin lo había salvado. Bebiendo la leche con aparente total tranquilidad, mientras hojeaba el libreto.

Minho e Iseul estaban nuevamente absortos en su mundo.

Hyunjin miraba un punto en el suelo, perdido.

Hyunjin sólo veía una parte del escenario.

***

El momento en el que Hyunjin cometió el último intento fue el más vergonzoso de todos. Esta vez no sólo estaban Jeongin y Minho. Esta vez estaban todos. Era una grabación.

Iseul y Minho siempre salían agarrados de la mano en las escenas. Casi todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era obvio. Porque eran la pareja del video. Pero aun así Hyunjin sentía un dolor horrible en el pecho.

Su cerebro sabía que había perdido, pero su corazón no quería darse cuenta.

Sus manos entrelazadas. Minho e Iseul. Iseul y Minho.

Tomados de la mano.

No resistió más.

Se abalanzó sobre la pequeña y delicada mano. Todo parecía en cámara lenta.

_Hyunjin. ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡No! ¡Detente!_

Fue inútil. Ya lo había hecho.

Él era quien sostenía la mano de Iseul.

Todas las miradas perplejas estaban en él. Jeongin se miraba sorprendido, demasiado. Minho igual. Iseul se veía confundida, mientras el resto se cubría la boca con la mano.

Esto se veía mal.

Y, sin embargo, Hyunjin sólo había visto una parte del panorama.


	3. El panorama completo

Aún se percibía cierto frescor en las primeras horas de la mañana, pero no por eso el día seguiría igual de ligero. Después de todo, el verano había llegado y conforme transcurría el día en los salones del edificio escolar se encendían los aires acondicionados para amainar el sofocante calor que se empezaba a formar.

En el club de audiovisual, los chicos se encontraban repasando el manuscrito del pequeño sketch tipo drama. Recientemente Jeongin se les unía en los ensayos, ya que él era un personaje secundario. Sin embargo, el estar presente en esos ensayos le permitió darse cuenta del desarrollo del triángulo amoroso (si es que podría llamarse así) que ocurría frente suyo.

Si bien hacía tiempo Jeongin tenía cierta debilidad por Hyunjin, trataba de no exteriorizarlo tan obviamente, y por esta misma razón de ser perceptivo con él se dio cuenta de todo: El cómo el crush que los dos amigos, Hyunjin y Minho, tenían por Iseul crecía y se mantenía estable. Y no sólo eso, este enamoramiento empezaba a tener su reciprocidad, a favor de Minho.

Decir que Jeongin percibía cierto alivio al respecto le hacía sentirse un poco mal, pues aunque seguramente él se sentiría muy triste y decaído si la chica tuviese sentimientos por Hyunjin, aun así le preocupaba más que Hyunjin estuviera triste y decaído en estos momentos por no saber qué hacer para llamar la atención de ella. Sabía cómo se sentía Hyunjin, pero a diferencia de él no se atrevía a tratar de llamar la atención de su persona anhelada.

No podía hacer más que ser un espectador. Un espectador, ayudar de lejos a su amigo; si la situación lo ameritaba. Cosa que había comenzado a hacer desde un principio, cuando los demás no estaban muy seguros de hacer un pequeño drama como proyecto, pero gracias a los comentarios de él y de Chan lograron convencer a los demás.

***

No sólo le bastó con ayudarlo de lejos, sino que también se atrevió a darle consejos directamente; por más doloroso que eso fuera.

***

“Ya no sé qué hacer, Jeonginnie. Creo que me voy a volver loco”

Hyunjin acababa de sentarse a su lado, estaban en su casa ya que solían reunirse cada cierto tiempo para jugar videojuegos juntos. Últimamente notaba que Hyunjin estaba distraído así que decidió preguntarle cómo estaba. El otro suspiró largo, dejando el control a un lado y llevando sus manos a su frente ocultando su rostro.

“Tú… bueno, recuerdas que te dije que me gustaba Iseul, ¿verdad?” era cierto, apenas unos días atrás Hyunjin se desahogó con él. Pero por fortuna (para Jeongin) la campana había sonado y tuvieron que salir del baño y dirigirse a su salón. Desde entonces no habían tocado el tema. “Y… sí sabes que a Minho también le gusta Iseul, ¿no?” Jeongin volvió a asentir. “Entonces… yo... yo he visto que a Iseul le gusta Minho, se sonríe mucho con él y pasa más tiempo con él. ¿Qué debo hacer?” hundió de nuevo su cara entre sus manos. “Sólo hago el ridículo. ¿Debería seguir intentando? He pensado en pedirle una especie de cita, para poder charlar a solas y ver si podríamos salir de nuevo pero… pero no estoy tan seguro ahora”, confesó entre quejidos.

Jeongin abrió la boca lentamente, y volvió a cerrarla en una perfecta imitación de un pez. Lo pensó dos veces antes de responderle a su amigo, mientras acariciaba su espalda de arriba abajo suavemente.

“Si entre Minho e Iseul aún no hay nada, creo que todavía puedes seguir intentando, ¿no? Sólo no te desesperes, Hyunjinnie. No me gusta verte decaído, pero entiendo que la situación es seria…” Jeongin habló con total honestidad, por mucho que le perforara el corazón. En el fondo, sabía el resultado final; sentía que Iseul terminaría por escoger a Minho, pero aun así seguía alentando a su querido amigo.

***

¿Estaba haciendo bien apoyándolo y dándole falsas esperanzas? ¿Acaso buscaba consigo demostrarle a Hyunjin la cruel realidad y después acudiría a socorrerle y a prestar su hombro para que se desahogara?

No. Jeongin sabía que no era así. Él sólo reaccionaba por reaccionar, por querer ayudar a Hyunjin. Por más que le causara dolor, prefería evitar el propio dolor de Hyunjin antes. Sin embargo en su cabeza daban vueltas miles de pensamientos, logrando hacer que se sintiera mal consigo mismo algunas veces, y otras lograba reconfortarse por completo sabiendo que no hacía nada malo con querer ayudarlo.

¿A dónde le llevaría todo esto?

***

Algunas veces le salvaba de ponerse en vergüenza, aun cuando haciendo ello le hiciera doler el estómago.

***

Estaban en un descanso luego de haber ensayado la escena por casi una hora. Jeongin había ido directo a la máquina expendedora por un poco de leche achocolatada, mientras los demás al parecer habían ido al sanitario o a beber agua. Jeongin se encontró solo de regreso en el aula, pero le pareció bien así. Estiró los brazos y las piernas al sentarse en su silla a un lado del escritorio, descansando de la constante tensión que había entre los tres ausentes.

Sin darse cuenta ya casi se acababa su leche, justo cuando Iseul entraba al salón y se sentaba detrás del escritorio. Vio en las manos de la chica otro bote de leche con chocolate, seguramente lo había comprado en la misma máquina expendedora que él, ya que se encontraba un piso debajo del aula donde estaban. Discretamente sorbió lo poco que quedaba, pues no quería hacer ruido al hacerlo.

Un minuto después, el par de amigos entraba también. Minho se dirigía a la derecha de la chica, donde estaba sentado minutos antes. Hyunjin hizo lo propio en el asiento vacío entre Iseul y Jeongin.

Pasó como en cámara lenta. Jeongin observó cómo Minho y Hyunjin presentaban sus botes extra de leche, de fresa y achocolatada respectivamente, a la muchacha. Se sintió abochornado a pesar de no estar involucrado en aquella escena, y vio cómo por un momento la chica no sabía qué hacer, llevando su mano instintivamente hacia la leche de fresa que Minho le daba.

“Oh, de fresa. Gracias, Minho-ah”

Quizá la chica había respondido por inercia, pero Jeongin supo que probablemente la imagen sería distorsionada negativamente y magnificada un millón de veces en la mente de Hyunjin. Trató de pensar rápido y su cerebro ordenó estirar la mano y tomar la leche con chocolate que Hyunjin aún tenía en la mano. Lo hizo bien, aun cuando exteriormente lucía serio y calmado y como si un punto clímax de un drama de triángulo amoroso no hubiera sucedido, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de nervios.

Tomó de la leche tratando de calmarse interiormente. Logrando así evitar que el incómodo momento se alargara. Pero, ¿cuántas veces más aguantará salir al rescate de Hyunjin antes de que él mismo se evidenciara?

***

Si bien el incidente de las leches había sido cardiaco, ése no había sido el momento clímax de esta historia. El fatídico día fue precisamente durante la última grabación. Minho e Iseul iban a ser grabados reunidos y tomándose de las manos con una sonrisa mientras se miraban. Hyunjin y Jeongin tenían que sonreír igualmente en sus respectivas posiciones a unos metros de la pareja.

Jeongin no contaba con lo que Hyunjin haría a continuación.

En cuanto vio cómo Hyunjin se dirigía hacia las manos entrelazadas frente a él, Jeongin contuvo la respiración. Esta vez no fue tan rápido. Esta vez estaban afuera en los jardines de la escuela, con el resto de los chicos haciendo de staff. No pudo reaccionar. Estaba en shock. En shock, viendo cómo Hyunjin deshacía el agarre de las manos de Iseul y Minho sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con su acción.

Hyunjin contemplaba hacia la nada. Aun cuando Iseul había deshecho el agarre entre él y ella también. Estaba inmóvil, como una estatua. Quizá era un modo de autodefensa al haber hecho tal cosa enfrente de todos.

Sólo entonces Jeongin pudo mover sus pies y llevarse a Hyunjin lejos de ahí mientras los demás chicos regresaban de su corto momento de sorpresa.

“Wow, ese final se ve bien. Le añade angst a la trama” oyó comentar a Jisung, quien obviamente no sabía de la tensión densa que se había creado en esos segundos. Decidió hacer caso omiso a los demás comentarios para llevarse a Hyunjin a los baños.

Al acercarse a los lavabos, Hyunjin volvió en sí. Estaba tieso, helado. Jeongin juraba que si ponía una mano en su pecho escucharía los latidos de su corazón retumbando desbocadamente, pero no se atrevería a hacerlo para comprobarlo.

Abrió la llave y llevó las manos de Hyunjin bajo el agua para que se lavara la cara y volviera en sí. Hyunjin actuó en automático, enjuagando su rostro mientras Jeongin tomaba un par de hojas de papel secante del dispensador. Le pareció escuchar leves jadeos y quizá era Hyunjin que trataba de reprimir un ataque de ansiedad. Jeongin atinó a acariciar su espalda con una expresión preocupada.

Por fortuna, Hyunjin cerró la llave y Jeongin acercó el papel frente a él. El más alto lo tomó de sus manos y le agradeció mudamente, moviendo sus labios pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Aun así, Jeongin asintió.

“¿Qué me pasa?” murmuró aún con el rostro contra el papel secante. “Dios, soy un idiota” aferró el papel contra su cara mientras Jeongin lo consolaba acomodando su cabello.

“Oye, tranquilo. Hyunjin, respira” le decía suavemente, consternado.

“Jeonginnie…” Hyunjin finalmente arrugó el papel en una bolita y lo depositó en la basura. Giró hacia su amigo, sus ojos se habían tornado un poco rojos en señal de que había estado al borde del llanto. “¿Qué fue lo que hice?”

El mencionado sólo suspiró antes de responder. “Jisung cree que fue algo improvisado, pero no sé qué piensen los demás. Tan pronto te vi en ese estado como de trance supe que tenía que sacarte de ahí…” explicó el más bajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando si había metido la pata o no. En si alguien tenía alguna pizca de idea de lo que ocurría entre ellos cuatro. “¿Qué quieres que hagamos?”

“No… No lo sé” Hyunjin se agarró la cabeza y Jeongin se golpeó la suya mentalmente por haber hecho una pregunta así si Hyunjin aún no se recuperaba de lo que había sucedido.

“Sugiero que… Bueno, quizá sea mejor que… que digas que no te sentías bien, y… Y quizá después podrías hablar de esto con ellos” habló en una especie de tono de interrogación, pero al ver la confusión en el rostro del otro añadió, “hablar con Minho e Iseul, a eso me refiero”. Vio cómo Hyunjin tragó grueso. “Hyunjinnie… Tienes que dejar esto en claro antes de que te siga haciendo daño” Jeongin sostenía su mano contra su pecho, mientras Hyunjin asentía mirando absorto hacie el espejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creo que esta no es la parte final, siento que terminaré escribiendo una especie de epílogo mhm...


	4. desenlace

Bajo la suave brisa de verano, Minho pensaba, recargado sobre sus brazos al borde de su ventana. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Había estado texteando con Iseul e iban a salir en una segunda cita donde oficialmente le pediría ser su novia.

Si bien es cierto que estaba consciente que a Hyunjin le gustaba también, no vio razón para dejar de hablarle como amigos o de iniciar alguna pelea. Y era algo que Hyunjin también había notado, pues jamás habían hablado del tema.

Ahora que había visto el pequeño colapso de su amigo, sentía cierto atisbo de culpa luego de haber estado en las nubes por un par de minutos; antes de que su mente recreara las escenas de hace un par de días. ¿Era muy malo de su parte querer continuar con su rutina diaria de chats con Iseul y seguir con su plan de invitarla a salir?

Además, si le preguntara de ello a Hyunjin directamente sabría que este no le respondería bien del todo. Y muy seguramente ya tenía a Jeongin a su lado, tratando de levantarle el ánimo y apoyarlo, como siempre. Él mismo había tenido algunas pláticas con Chan, sobre su reciente enamoramiento; y Chan a su vez asintió y guardó silencio al respecto, no muy al tanto del por qué Minho no acudía con Hyunjin para estas confidencias, aunque después se dio a la idea.

Quería evitarse la incomodidad de causarle aún más bochornos a su estimado amigo, a pesar de la especie de guerra fría que habían sostenido. Era como un acuerdo silencioso, casi al estilo antiguo, donde los dos pretendientes trataban de ser la mejor opción para la doncella. Contienda que ambos sabían Minho iba ganando.

El día siguiente transcurrió como últimamente ocurría: con un Hyunjin ligeramente abstraído y usualmente pegado a Jeongin, o muy concentrado en sus notas. Parecía que iba a terminar del mismo modo, con leves intercambios de saludos hasta que recibió un mensaje en un chat que Hyunjin había creado entre él, Minho e Iseul. Un poco consternado ante lo que pasaría a continuación. Todo apuntaba a que Hyunjin se declararía primero. Pero sonaba más bien a que quería un cierre de una vez por todas, posiblemente no podía seguir más tiempo con la duda.

En cierto modo, Minho se sentía afligido al pensar en lo mal que su amigo la ha de haber pasado. No creyó que terminaría de ese modo, por eso prefirió siempre no tener enfrentamientos con él. Quizá había actuado mal. Pero esperaba al menos arreglar su relación con él.

‘Ahí estaré’ escribió y envió como respuesta.

***

Aquella misma tarde, Hyunjin por fin obtuvo un resultado. Una respuesta que ya se esperaba, pero que de igual manera finalmente lo liberaba de la opresión en el pecho que tenía desde hacía tiempo.

Asintió, asintió varias veces. Y sonrió. Sonrió para evitar derrumbarse de nuevo. El miedo y la ansiedad ya no lo dominaban como antes, al menos ya se había enfrentado a la fuente de su gran preocupación y estrés.

Y ocurrió en un buen momento, porque aún tenían que grabar la última escena. Chan, medio consciente de que había algo más allá entre ellos tres, sugirió dejarlo así, pero fue el propio Hyunjin quien estuvo de acuerdo con grabar de nuevo. Muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía que aceptar su derrota. Tenía que aceptar que Iseul felizmente se había enamorado de su amigo, y no de él. Bueno, quizá la palabra enamoramiento era muy fuerte como para ser usada por ahora pero era claro que ella gustaba de Minho tanto como para aceptar tener una relación de noviazgo con él.

Así, poco a poco Hyunjin logró salir de su tristeza. Después de todo, aún eran jóvenes. Tenía mucho por vivir y el amor no le cerraría las puertas para siempre. Sin embargo, por lo pronto, él quería disfrutar de su tiempo junto con sus amigos.

***

Sintiéndose más cercano a Jeongin, Hyunjin se dio cuenta de que buscaba más a menudo su compañía. Se llevaban muy bien y a su lado encontraba una tranquilidad muy agradable que le hacía sentirse en paz.

Y ahora quien sufría los ataques de nerviosismo era Jeongin. Pobre chico, aún incapaz de hacer algo por su propia situación después de haber estado presente en los momentos más difíciles de Hyunjin. En cierta forma era algo irónico. Le preocupaba asustar a su amigo y alejarlo de él si se llegara a enterar de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Podrá confesarse algún día? ¿O se desharía de sus sentimientos primero?

***

Para Jeongin, pasar más tiempo con Hyunjin ahora era tanto una bendición como una maldición. Temía demostrar demasiado su ligera fijación o enamoramiento por él, su crush, ya que no se mostraba tan blando ni juguetón como con Hyunjin que con los demás. Cabe decir que a quien más abrazaba era a este mismo.

Quizá todos ya sabían, ya sospechaban. Quizá era muy notoria su ancha sonrisa cada vez que veía al otro.

Sin embargo, poco después descubrió por boca de Changbin que todos creían simplemente que Hyunjin era el favorito de Jeongin. Sin ir más allá en sus sospechas. Jeongin en cierta forma estaba aliviado aunque creía que pronto Chan o Felix descubrirían lo que ocurría en su joven corazón.

***

Con el pasar de los días Jeongin había tenido la idea de confesarse, pero siempre temeroso daba un paso hacia atrás ante sus deseos. Ahora salían todos juntos una o dos veces por semana. Y de vez en cuando salían con algunos otros, sin embargo Jeongin y Hyunjin siempre estaban juntos.

Jeongin se sentía afortunado en ser ahora el de mayor confianza para Hyunjin. Otro motivo más para no expresarle sus reales sentimientos. No quería incomodarlo de nuevo, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintiera mal y asfixiante al estar tan cerca, mucho más cerca que antes, pero a la vez lejos de él.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal. Que se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo al callarse. Que muy seguramente Hyunjin preferiría que le contase la verdad y no omitiera ese importante detalle. Mentir y ocultar eran dos cosas diferentes pero que igualmente podían lastimar la confianza entre ellos. Y el que la mente de Jeongin divagara y reflexionara en diferentes direcciones no le estaba llevando a ningún lado.

***

Se llevó un sobresalto cuando se vio descubierto observando el perfil de Hyunjin en la sala del cine. Estaba él a la derecha de Hyunjin, Seungmin a la izquierda de este, y a su vez Chan a la izquierda de Seungmin. Habían compartido dos grandes cajas de palomitas, una de ellas se encontraba en el regazo de Hyunjin justo cuando Chan iba a pedirle la caja. Jeongin llevaba algunos segundos viendo a Hyunjin ya que este se había quedado embobado mirando hacia la pantalla, con la boca abierta y esa expresión tierna de estar muy adentrado en la película. Aun cuando no podía apreciar el lunar de debajo de su ojo izquierdo, de igual forma se contentaba con apreciar su perfil derecho.

Al ver la mirada de Chan, se asustó y pensó haber visto cierta sonrisita por parte del mayor. Jeongin fingió no haberse sobresaltado, y continuó viendo la película mientras Seungmin le pedía las palomitas a Hyunjin.

Minutos después depositó su mano en el brazo del asiento y se encontró con la mano de Hyunjin, quien no mostró molestia alguna y Jeongin quiso aventurarse y esperar un par de segundos antes de apartarla nuevamente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras seguía mirando a la gran pantalla.

***

Si bien Chan tenía sospechas, ahora ya no podría indagar ni tener tiempo de preguntarle o aconsejarle a su joven amigo, pues tanto él como Changbin estaban tomando cursos extra para prepararse para el examen de admisión de universidad. El resto de los chicos ya no se veía con demasiada frecuencia tampoco, pues el verano había acabado y las clases habían regresado a la normalidad.

Casi se sentía como antes, el verse en las mañanas antes de iniciar las clases, y el jugar una o dos partidas en el arcade antes de volver a sus casas. Claro que el grupito de tres que él, Hyunjin y Minho antes conformaban ya no era tan común que ocurriera, y Chan y Changbin solían estar más ocupados cuando todos querían jugar o salir juntos.

Otro detalle era que la relación cercana entre Hyunjin y Jeongin parecía no debilitarse en absoluto. A pesar de las constantes preocupaciones y debates mentales de Jeongin, su química con Hyunjin era tan natural y buena que no podía evitar emanar esa aura alegre y cálida que quizá era lo que atraía y hacía sentir cómodo a Hyunjin.

“Felix para mí es como el Hyunjin de Jeongin” comentó un día Changbin, mientras estaban en el club de audiovisual. Estaban casi todos, a excepción de Chan y Minho, y del par de chicos que no pertenecían a su círculo de amigos cercanos. Changbin soltó de repente, mientras se acurrucaba con el mencionado y le alborotaba el cabello.

Era muy sabido para todos que Changbin solía mostrarse muy cariñoso y juguetón con todos, pero últimamente solía decir que su favorito era Felix, a todo pulmón y mucha honra. A veces Jeongin deseaba ser como él y expresarse abiertamente. Le molestaba ser tan introvertido.

Tan pronto escuchó esas palabras, Jeongin se atragantó (y eso que no estaba tomando agua). Hyunjin simplemente se rio, como si no le diera importancia, así que Jeongin decidió hacer lo mismo. El comentario pasó por alto para todos. O bueno, era muy común comentarios así que nadie se molestaría en bromear con los demás. Sin embargo, Jeongin se quedó pensativo.

***

Pensativo como en estos momentos, cuando tenía a Hyunjin en su regazo y jugueteaba con su pelo mientras este dormía plácidamente. Esta escena ya había ocurrido con anterioridad en un par de veces, y Jeongin casi siempre se mantenía despierto, y a veces terminaba por dormitar también. Sentía una calidez en su pecho, y poco faltaba para decirle esas dos palabras que tanto le costaba mantener para sí.

Se encontraban en su habitación, se suponía que estaban estudiando pero de un momento a otro Hyunjin decidió que recostarse en el hombro de Jeongin era más cómodo para estudiar y terminó por quedarse dormido de nuevo. Viendo con ternura el rostro del otro, Jeongin pasó su mano suavemente contra su mejilla.

Sí, le gustaría ser como Changbin y expresarse abiertamente y sin filtros.

***

“Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde entonces, Binnie. Te quiero” escuchó a Felix terminar la llamada. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y los del chico australiano hicieron lo mismo. Felix de inmediato se puso rojo. “Eh… Jeonginnie… ¿c-cuánto llevas ahí?”

“Sólo escuché la despedida” Jeongin sentía sus mejillas rojas también. “Disculpa, no fue mi intención escuchar” dijo el menor un poco apenado. Ahora estaba estudiando historia con Felix, se suponía que Seungmin y Hyunjin estarían con ellos pero cancelaron a último minuto por tener ciertas cuestiones familiares que atender.

“E-Está bien” Felix asintía lentamente, como pensando. “No le diré nada a nadie, lo prometo” Jeongin aseguró de inmediato, no queriendo incomodar a sus amigos ni meterse en sus asuntos.

Tan pronto Felix se sintió a su lado, Jeongin sonrió anchamente. “Me alegro por ustedes” comentó en bajito. Felix volvió a sonrojarse y a asentir, “Gracias”. Fue entonces cuando Jeongin se atrevió a preguntar, “¿quién…? ¿Puedo saber quién se declaró primero?” Jeongin miró hacia sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos y el borde de su sudadera.

La pregunta volvió a tomar al chico por sorpresa, quien se tomó unos segundos para responder. “Fue… Fue Changbinnie-hyung”. Y le contó cómo él, acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de Changbin, nunca creyó que sus sentimientos serían mutuos pues no pensaba que su Hyung lo tratase con diferencia a los demás. También le comentó cómo para ellos, él y Changbin, se les hace tierna la relación de él y Hyunjin.

Jeongin casi se atraganta de nuevo. “¿Q-Qué?” sus orejas estaban rojas y era claro que le gustaba Hyunjin, a estas alturas Felix lo había confirmado. “Así es. Me refiero a que se nota que ambos se gustan, pero quizá Hyunjin aún no se da cuenta… Yo estaba así antes de descubrir que me gustaba Changbinnie-hyung”

Tal comentario fue sorpresivo para Jeongin. ¿Hyunjin? ¿Gustando de él? ¿Será verdad?

“Creo que deberías decírselo, Innie” añadió Felix, antes de volver a abrir su libro, sonriendo honestamente. “No tengas miedo, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien”

***

Ocurrió una tarde de otoño. Eran finales de septiembre y ambos se encontraban en un parque. Hyunjin había sugerido salir un rato, y Jeongin estaba feliz de hacerlo. No era la primera vez que Hyunjin lo invitaba a salir a algún lado, pero Jeongin nunca pensó que esas salidas significaran algo más. Siempre pensó que sólo eran salidas de amigos.

La verdad es que, Hyunjin tampoco sabía exactamente cuándo fue que comenzó a gustar de Jeongin. Ocurrió en ese lapso de mayor acercamiento entre ellos. Sin darse cuenta ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia y a mensajearse con él.

Estando en los columpios, y con la fría brisa de bienvenida del otoño, ambos se carcajeaban al revolverse los cabellos de ambos. Jeongin de repente se sintió libre de cualquier peso, ligero. Y, sin tapujos, se le quedó mirando a la cara a Hyunjin hasta que este hizo lo mismo. Sostuvieron la mirada por varios segundos, antes de que Jeongin por fin dijera esas dos palabras.

“Me gustas, Hyunjinnie”

Las mejillas de Hyunjin enrojecieron, esta vez no era culpa de la brisa otoñal, pero su sonrisa seguía casi igual o más amplia. El chico se levantó, se colocó frente a él y le respondió, tomando su mano. “Tú también me gustas, Jeonginnie”

Tomándose de las manos, se dirigieron a una banca debajo de un gran abedul. Hyunjin observó que había muy poca gente por allí, así que se sintió más cómodo.

“No pensé que ibas a hacerlo. Yo… Yo quería decírtelo hoy también” el más alto explicó, un poco avergonzado. Jeongin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

“Yo… Yo no lo tenía planeado… En realidad, llevaba mucho tiempo pensándolo pero… hoy…simplemente, lo pude hacer al fin” murmuró casi para así pero aun así Hyunjin lo escuchó.

“Yo… A decir verdad, no sé exactamente cuándo pasó, pero siempre supe que estaba muy agradecido contigo por ser tan bueno conmigo” comenzó a hablar Hyunjin, sonriendo y aun tomándole de la mano. “Y sin pensarlo ya me encontraba pensando en ti muy a menudo, y…bueno, ” volvió a sonrojarse y Jeongin sintió mucha ternura.

Decidió inclinarse, depositar un beso en su mejilla. “Temí que te alejarías de mí. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, justo cuanto me di cuenta de que me gustabas, ocurrió lo de Minho e Iseul y... y yo quería ser buen amigo, preferí no decirte” murmuró mirando al suelo con cierta tristeza, pero Hyunjin acercó su rostro de nuevo.

“Entiendo… Jeonginnie…” sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza también, al ver que Jeongin pasó por mucho y siempre estuvo ahí para él, incluso cuando él mismo tenía ese predicamento. “Pero ahora… ahora ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso y mis sentimientos han cambiado. Ahora, ahora me siento feliz de nuevo y más aún porque me correspondes y porque eres mi mejor amigo” confesó con felicidad y franqueza, sonriendo.

Jeongin asintió, sonriendo también, y tomando entre sus manos las mejillas del otro. “¿Puedo?” Hyunjin asintió levemente, y cerró sus ojos en espera del suave contacto. Jeongin finalmente lo besó. Fue un beso dulce y corto. El primero de muchos.

“Te quiero”

**Author's Note:**

> Atención: Este fic fue publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad hace unas semanas.
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
